


Coffee Break

by infelphira



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, i reread it and i still kind of like this one, irelia is my girl i will always love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce is introduced to the wonders of coffee, and Irelia is the one who has to suffer for it. Slightly crack. Reposted from ff.net. Originally posted Dec 14, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested by a friend of mine who roleplays Jayce with the prompt of "Her character hyped up on coffee pesters mine" (which is Irelia in this case).

Irelia's matches had gone poorly lately. It wasn't the lack of skill from summoners, but instead the change in gear that champions could choose to equip during combat. She felt severely hindered.

She rubbed her temples with a degree of weariness as she sat down to enjoy a cup of home-brewed Ionian tea.

Then, she noticed the ripples in her glass before she heard anything else.

"IRELIA!"

The shout sent a jolt up her spine, and her blades shot up into the air in a defensive position. Yet, the shout wasn't angry, nor was it full of fear—instead, they seemed absolutely elated. Irelia turned in time to experience the brunt of this whirlwind of excitement—only to see the famous man of Piltover, Jayce. She leaned protectively over her glass of tea to prevent it from meeting an unfortunate end.

"…Jayce." She said, wearily, to the Piltoverian, eyeing him to make sure he was okay.

Jayce put his hands down on Irelia's table and began to babble, something about a hot drink (tea?), being the most energetic he's been in ages (sleep helps with that), and the most heavenly, smoky flavor of anything he's ever tasted, and Irelia's stomach dropped.

Eyes wandered their way, wondering why Jayce's volume was turned up so high. Irelia shrunk a little, not really in the mood to be the center of attention. Her blades flipped, imitating her stomach.

"Oh dear, the Demacians gave you coffee, didn't they?"

Jayce laughed and stood up, gesturing with wide, sweeping gestures. "It's fantastic! There really is nothing that tops this sensation! Why don't we have it in Piltover? We should have it in Piltover. I think the scientists would like it if we had it in Piltover."

Irelia forced a smile, taking a sip from her tea and schooling her expression carefully. 'I wonder…' She thought to herself. "Well, if I remember right, the Demacians say it gives you a 'caffeine rush'. Ionian tea has it as well, but in varying quantities depending on the brew.

She pulled her glass closer to her face and Jayce tried to swipe it from her.

"Oh my goodness, really?" Jayce's eyes lit up like a child's during the gift-opening morning of the Snowdown Showdown.

Irelia tried to scoot her chair away from the strangely out of character 'Hero of Piltover' who continued to make attacks on her drink. She hissed and placed her blades between herself and her excited friend.

"My drink." She breathed in a low voice. "This brew doesn't have caffeine in it anyway."

"Besides," Irelia was trying to distract those starving dog eyes from her drink, "There are side-effects to caffeine. Did you think there wouldn't be? You're a scientist, aren't you? If you have a lot of caffeine, you also get a really nice crash."

Jayce seemed almost too intently focused on the cup in her hand.

"…Jayce?" Irelia relaxed her blades and leaned forward to check on Jayce, to see if he was still breathing.

Just in time for Jayce to fall forward, completely passed out onto her lap.

(The cup of tea survived.)

Irelia sighed heavily and gently shoved Jayce onto the floor, taking a sip from her drink. "He metabolizes fast. He's gonna regret that one in the morning."


End file.
